Summer Splash
by xMagicMayhem
Summary: How can you spend a hot summers day gardening? A story on the life of Riven and Musa after they graduate. Ending the day with an exciting splash!


Musa could say that cutting the grass was a no problem, a simple household chore; it needed to be done. Now Stella would have said it wasn't right for a princess to get down and dirty, it was the one of those things on the list 'Princesses should not do' like not curtsy before a Nobel or use disgraceful manners like chewing food with your mouth open. Simple household chores could be only done by the maids. But sometimes the princess life was all that great, and other times it was good. She was brought up by her father after her mother died. Her dad wasn't the best parent but he did try hard. Musa lived in small apartment with her beloved children; Harmony and River, and her arrogant specialist Riven, whom she married 2 years after graduating Alphea.

Right now, Musa hunched love over the pale green grass that lay across the lawn, her yellow ripped gardening gloves covered with soil; she was cutting the grass, something she didn't want to do on an extremely hot summer's day. Harmony and River happily splashed each other in the paddling pool. Riven on the other hand was the least of help. Riven sat lazily on the patio, his legs propped up on the table; thick black sunglasses covered his violet eyes. Snoring sounds silently came from his dry lips. He was asleep.

It's easy for some isn't it.

However, while her friends were probably having fun in their home realm, yet here was Musa at home, not even relaxing, cutting the grass. **SLAVE LABOR!**

Musa began thinking, even since she had found out that she was pregnant Riven has helped her a lot, especially with River. Riven always cared more for River since he has always want a son more. No way was I gonna become the only female in the household. Thank god I had Harmony; she's such as sweet heart. But now, both...no! All of them are acting like SPOILED BRATS! Now that Harmony and River are getting older, Riven is getting lazier, he doesn't do anything! Sure he teaches at Red Fountain while I'm left to do what exactly? Wash up, laundry, make breakfast, clean, get the kids dressed (They're so lazy they have to have help – they 5 years old!), and...Well practically everything!

**Back to reality...**

Musa sighed; she wiped her sweaty bangs from across her face. She looked to and from her kids and Riven. At the site of Riven she frowned. The stereo blasted.

"You know Riven you could at least get you high hoe off that damn chair and help!" Musa yelled. Riven sat comfortably still snoring. River and Harmony stopped splashing and look towards their parents.

"Riven!" he still didn't flinch.

"RIVEN!", "RIVEN!", "RIVEN!" She yelled repeatedly. Musa's face turned to pure anger.

"RIVEN!" She roared. Heavy puffs of steam literally boiled out her ears. She couldn't clearly see him in the sunlight. She huffed angrily and stomped over to the rude specialist. She stood by the side of the table. Arms crossed, eyebrows crossed and her foot gently tapping showing that she was not pleased at least.

"Is something wrong?" Riven asked, worried. _So he did hear me. That jerk! _Musa didn't answer. His eyes were still closed.

"Musa?" He opened him eyes and jerked his head up. Musa's eyes tensed. _He doesn't even know what's wrong with me, god do I have to yell it in his face. Clearly! I'm fed up of being the wife in this family, he should try it, it's no fun and games. _

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Musa tried to convince him. He raised his eyebrows and glared intensely at her. She growled at him. _Why does he assume something is wrong, he'll figure it out. _

"Well you're not entirely happy are you?" he pointed out smirking.

Musa's POV

I stared deep into his violet eyes trying to avoid his intense glare. I shook my head slowly. A sudden wave of anger floated over me, I jumped on him and began kicking, punching and trying to beat him up.

"Hey Hey Hey! Calm down..." he yelled before I cut him off with a punch in the gut. He grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me still. I slapped him.

"Hey" He said. I shook my head slowly. I couldn't believe it what happened. Suddenly a wave of anger float over me. I stood up and ran towards him. I kicked him, punched him and just beat him up.

"Hey hey hey hey! Calm down for a second!" He yelled. He grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me still. It didn't work I slapped him some more and kicked him.

"Musa calm down!" He yelled. I slapped him across the face.

"YOU'RE AN AROGANT, RUDE, CONCEDDED JERK" I yelled. I slapped his face, and kicked his groin.

"Muse"

I didn't pay attention to him. I just kept hitting and kicking. Suddenly I felt us move. He pushed off his lap and held me in his arms. I tried to worm my warm out of his strong hold. It was no use. _Why did I have to be a weakling? Why couldn't I have been the specialist not the weakling fairy? Why does he make me so mad? I can't take it anymore. _

I buried my face in his chest and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt a tug on my trousers. I looked down, blinking back my tears. I saw my little girl. Harmony's eyes were filled with worry.

"Mommy"

"Muse what's wrong?" he asked, I sighed and lifted my head up. He began caressing my cheek. I bowed my head to the ground.

"R-Riven I...I'm sorry. It's just that you've been leaving me to do all the work, I've had no help from anyone and I'm just tired" I said softly.

"I'm sorry, Musa. I didn't realise" he looked at me with tenderness in his eyes. He stared at me for what it seemed like hours but only minutes. He leaned towards me and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"EEWW!" the kids chorused.

After we parted I lay my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Riven began gently rubbing my back.

"Calm down" He kissed me head and rested his chin on my head.

NO POV

"Daddy is mommy alright?" Musa and Riven broke apart and stared down at Harmony and River, their poor daughter was in tears while their son was hugging her trying to stop her from crying.

Riven squatted down, Harmony broke apart from her brother and ran towards her father. Once she was close enough he swung her into his arms and through the air. He hugged his daughter. Musa stepped closer to Harmony and wiped her tears.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine. You have nothing to be worried or upset about. Mommy's just tired" Musa comforted her daughter. Harmony looked at her parents and smiled. Riven put his little girl down.

"Harmony, why don't you and River go and play, while Riven helps me with the gardening" Musa smirked as she absentmindedly began to stroke his arm. Riven tensed, he cheesily smiled.

"What!" Riven yelled. His face fell. Harmony and Riven giggled and ran back to the paddling pool. Musa laid both her hands on Riven's chest. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Riven" Musa grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled him across the garden. Riven tugged himself out of Musa's grip and rushed over to the patio and sat comfortably with his legs up again. Musa crossed her arms and tapped her foot repeatedly.

"RIVEN!" Musa hissed as she threw a pile of soil and a few twigs at him. Riven didn't pay attention to his surroundings since his eyes were closed. He was relaxing. He didn't respond to reflexes and the twigs bounced off his head and landed at his feet - while the disgusting soil covered his face. Riven coughed and frowned at what his wife had done. He sat there completely still, his lilac eyes fixed on his wife. He was about to yell when he noticed her laughing.

Harmony and River giggled at what their mother had done. The laughter of angels filled the air.

"It's our turn" River whispered. Harmony looked at his confused as she arched her eyebrows. But before she could respond River began splashing water towards Riven. Riven had began walking towards Musa when he was drenched with water. He growled and turned his head viciously towards the pool where Harmony and River were struggling to contain their laughter. They stopped when they noticed Rivens face. His eyebrows narrowed and furred, his violet eyes held a menacing look of horror. Harmony hid behind her brother.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" Harmony and River quickly scrambled out of the pool, stood silently with their heads bowed to the ground. Harmony stifled and wiped away a few tears that escaped her eyes. Musa ran over to her daughter and hugged her. She was kneeling on the grass, to be the same height as her kids. Harmony wrapped her tiny arms around Musa neck and sobbed. River began crying to. Musa opened her arms for River who welcomed his mother's arms and they both began crying.

Riven hovered over his wife and kids. He held a towel and began drying himself. He regretted his actions, he felt bad. Tears threatened to leak through his eyelids, but he blinked them back.

"Don't cry sweeties. Riven was just angry, he's not going to hurt you" Musa's voice was calm and soothing; she began rubbing her children's back.

"Although I might" Musa whispered, quiet enough so that Riven couldn't hear. But Harmony and River did. They suppressed a few giggles.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it" Musa stood up and slowly tiptoed over to the hose, carefully going unnoticed by Riven. The kids covered their mouths, blocking the giggled that threatened to be heard. Musa's hand clutched the rusted tap; she slowly turned it and began filling a bucket full of water. Riven heard soft quiet giggles. He threw the towel off his head and turned towards his kids.

"Daddy were sorry" Harmony said with wicked eyes, River grinned.

"About what?" Riven asked.

"That" Harmony pointed behind him. Riven slightly turned his, before he could look directly behind him and flood off water soaked him – yet again.

Riven slowly turned around, he saw no one other than his wife smiling wickedly while holding a red bucket. He glared at her.

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

Riven crept closer to Musa. He slid his arms around Musa's waist and she slid her arms around his neck and then she giggled. From there Riven roughly pressed his lips to hers and it didn't take Musa to warm up to the kiss and response to him devotedly. Her scent overwhelmed his senses and all he wanted was to kiss her ever more. He loved touching her, holding her pulling her as close to him as he wanted. He loved it that she was his and none else's. Moving his hands down from her waist to her butt, Riven gently began massaging her ass. With a small moan of satisfaction Musa ran her hand up from his arm and began to run her slender fingers through his soft maroon hair, pushing his head down closer to her. He slowly pulled way remembering that they had to breathe. When he pulled away he saw the flushed colour of Musa's cheeks, and how her body was pressed so closely to his that as if they were stuck together permanently with super strong hold of super glue. Completely forgetting that they had an audience. He was panting by how deeply he had just kissed her shoving everything he had ever felt for her, longed to do or had done to her into that kiss. He thought how crazy it was that just a few seconds again he was mad at her for dumping a bucket load of water on him and now they had shared a passionate kiss. He looked down at her, she was sexy. She was staring at him through half hooded eyes; he noticed she seemed to be in quite a daze not fully understanding what went on. No seeming to care that their kids were still there watching them. River had a face of 'Disgust' and Harmony face screeched 'Aww'.

"Now it's my turn" he whispered seductively into her ear. Musa bit her lip, her eyebrows arched with curiosity.

"What?" She asked questionably.

The only answer she got was a shining smirk that seemed plastered on his face. "This," Riven said as he picked Musa up ran towards the pool, Musa screamed. Riven jumped into the pool with Musa in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

When Musa emerged at the surface, she was shocked, she began chocking.

"OKAY RIVEN YOUR DEA-"

She was cut off when Riven pulled her into a passionate kiss. Musa quickly pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL! I COULD HAVE DROWNED!" she yelled. Riven looked at her smiling.

"Don't blame me Musa" Musa crossed her arms.

"What I tripped" he protested waving his hands in front of her as a sign of peace.

"What the hell? How can you have tripped you weren't even moving!" she poked him in the chest. Riven simply laughed. A few more giggles sounded. Musa and Riven stared in shock at their two cackling children, almost dying of laughter. River clutched his stomach, while Harmony banged the floor with her tiny fists as tears of laughter streamed down their faces.

Riven looked at Musa, his eyes trailed towards her lips, he looked at them, they looked so soft and warm and tender. He turned her head so she was facing him; he brushed his thumb across her lower lip. He reached her eyes with his own, looking for permission. She gave him a look that clearly said that he had permission. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips gently against hers. Musa's heart started to beat very fast. She began to respond. His hand trailed down her spine, the musical princess felt a shivered at his touch.

Musa was the first to break away. She swam to the other side of the pool, followed by Riven. Both of them climbed out. Their clothes heavily sagged.

"Let's have dinner shall we" Musa suggested.

Riven picked River up and carried him over his shoulders. River screamed. Harmony ran to her mother and held her hand as they walked inside.

**Later that day...**

Musa watched the darkness of the night from her window; the white moon was glistening in the midnight sky. She wore a red silk laced nightgown covered by a black robe. Harmony and River were asleep. Riven was no doubt watching a load of crap of TV. After today's events Musa couldn't have been tired. She remembered her days in the Winx club at Alphea. Riven dating that bitch Darcy, that afternoon at Shadow haunt when Riven asked her to promise him to come back to him. Even that time when he yelled at her accusing her of bad driving. Then the happy thoughts when Riven was trying to propose, she giggled. Rivens efforts to try and propose went terrible, that day Musa had kicked, slapped, punched him more than ever, put eventually he did. Also, the time when she told Riven she was pregnant, he practically fainted and hit his head on the bathroom sink. Then... Musa was lost in her thoughts when she didn't notice Riven standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Musa gasped and whipped her head round.

**Musa POV**

"Didn't mean to startle you" he chuckled. He began massaging my shoulders. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure. _Since when did he massage?_

"Your tense" I didn't reply. I let my head dangled.

"Riven" I moaned. I felt Riven smirking behind me.

"It feels so good" I moaned. I could feel him smile behind me– not a cocky 'I'm good aren't I' smile, just an 'I'm glad you like it' smile.

"Mmhmm" That was all I could say.

**NO POV**

Musa turned around to face him, he put both arms around her waist and looked down into her eyes and smiled. Musa looked at him and smiled with complete happiness. She pulled him into a quick kiss knowing that he wanted more. His hands moved up from her waist until he was cupping her flawless face.

"I love you Muse" Riven whispered looking deeply into her azure eyes. Musa blushed.

"I love you more Riven" She whispered. "With all my heart" Riven smiled.

Musa threw her arms around Riven's neck while Riven began to untie her robe and message her thighs. His hands trailed from her thighs, one hand reached her stomach, massaging it. He kissed her passionately more and more. His hands trailed higher until his hands brushed against the bottom of her bra. He touched the upper part of her breasts. Musa felt hot headed when he touched her. Her arms found their way around his neck pulling closer until their bodies were grinding against each other. Riven moaned in pleasure. Musa and Riven began to manoeuvre towards the bed.

**The End**


End file.
